Illogicool
by Riveting Red Pants
Summary: Spock's rockin' some new shades that inspire Jim to draw a little fan art for everyone's favorite really short, and really cute. :) I'll probably do longer spirk fics in the future, but this one has very very minor spirking, sadly.


So I was wasting my life away on pintrest as usual, when I saw this post. It was a cartoon of Spock with sunglasses and the word "Illogicool" written over him, and then it was captioned "Illogicool by Jim Kirk" and it just gave me this idea for a really cute fic. Enjoy!

Jim Kirk had never been one for art. He had noticed a couple years back that he was pretty good at drawing, but he was always far too busy with other things to really take time to develop his art skills. That all changed on the day Spock decided to wear sunglasses to a particularly sunny planet. With his stark demeanor the sunglasses only served to make quite a comical image form in Jim's mind. He tried to contain his laugh as Spock walked onto the surface of the planet.

"Captain?" Spock asked, his tone slightly weary.

"Nothing Mr. Spock. As you were." Spock gave a curt nod and continued to monitor the planet's heat signature. Jim turned his head and chuckled a little behind Spock's back, and then walked into the Enterprise to grab some paper and a pencil. Within no time his work was complete, it was quite a masterpiece if he did say so himself, which he most definitely did. The first person he showed was Sulu.

"I call it, Illogicool!" Jim announced, snickering. Sulu tried to be all business, but Kirk knew he could only keep that up for so long before . . .

"Bahaha that's perfect! You have to show Chekov!" So Jim did, and Chekov demanded they show Bones, and Bones . . . well Bones just showed everyone around.

"This is the best picture of that hobgoblin I've ever seen." He said, laughing. Soon everyone on the Enterprise had witnessed Jim's masterpiece. Even Uhura couldn't contain her laughter.

"That is exactly how he looks in those sunglasses." She said in between laughs, doubled over and holding her stomach she was laughing so hard. The whole command center was buzzing with laughter, and the word "illogicool" snickered repeatedly. Jim was laughing so hard he could hardly see straight, which is probably why he didn't see his commanding officer until it was too late.

"What is everyone amused at?" Spock asked, his head turned slightly to one side in his usual "questioning Vulcan" pose.

"Umm . . . We . . ." Jim stood up straight and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. The whole room got dead silent.

"Yes?"

"We just . . ." Jim was trying to think quickly. He had been faced with many a tricky situation before, but this might have been the trickiest of all. "We were . . ."

"Mocking me and my frequent use of the word 'illogical'?" Jim could feel himself pale. He heard the saddened tone in Spock's voice. The one that barely existed, that lingered just on the edge of his words that only Jim could ever seem to pick up.

"No . . . Spock it's not like that. . ."

"I see. Then please explain just what, exactly, it is like."

"We just thought . . ." Finally Bones pushed forward the picture to show to Spock. Kirk shot Bones a glare that could kill, and Bones shrugged.

"Better he know the truth than think it was something worse. Besides, it's just a doodle." Spock looked down at the piece of paper for a moment before removing his glasses.

"I was simply trying to protect my eyes from the glare of the sun on this planet . . . it seemed like the logical," he cringed "thing to do." Spock looked down at his feet and handed the paper softly back to Jim and then turned and left the room. Jim looked at everyone else, who all stared at their captain with large eyes saying "fix it!" Kirk sighed and turned around, jogging to catch up to Spock.

"Spock!"

"Captain I've done my job for the day, unless there is another duty you wish me to perform, I believe I am on leave."

"Spock wait! It was just a joke, I never meant any harm!" Spock wheeled around and Jim had to stop short, practically running into Spock's chest.

"_You_ drew the picture?"

"Well I-,"

"A captain is supposed to show more courtesy to his crew." Spock said, his nostrils flaring a bit.

"Spock I didn't mean any harm, I just . . ."

"If that is all captain," Spock turned to leave but Jim reached out and grabbed his wrist. Spock turned around almost deadly slow, one Vulcan brow arching even higher than usual. "Captain I advise you to release me." He warned, his voice low and threatening.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to resort to force."

"Spock I think you look damn cute in those glasses." Spock was taken aback now, shocked. Man, this was a lot of emotions for him in one day.

"Excuse me?"

"You should wear the glasses more often, because you look cute." Spock blinked, very confused.

"Captain what are you trying-," Jim just winked and flounced away, leaving Spock staring after him in complete shock and awe.


End file.
